frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180112234550
Much to Elsa's, Breha's, and their parents' surprise, it was none other than only just their long lost, other, youngest sister and daughter the same royal Norwegian, European strawberry blonde with white streak in her hair, also wore the coronation dress was a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick was now eighteen year old Princess Anna of Arendelle from Norway, Europe! "Anna?" Elsa and Breha said in shock. Neither Elsa nor Breha nor their parents could believe their eyes at all! Princess Anna of Arendelle was already now anything else more than only just another Norwegian, European royal of Arendelle since she grew up to be less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle! Anna was clearly angry, enraged and furious about having her so called family, her big sisters and parents find her since her parents neglected her in the focus on Elsa and Breha even without any explainations at all until she earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident and Anna took it very badly. It was a very awkward scene. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "Why are you here?" Breha added as she also asked too. "I already became anything else more than only just another princess of Arendelle." said Anna informatively. "I grew up from Arendelle just fine without any of you." "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" the king of Arendelle said partially upset. "I was worried sick about you!" The queen added. "I didn't want to tell any of you because you would've stopped me! No one wanted me at the castle of Arendelle. I'm tired of always having doors slammed in my face, tired of being treated like I meant nothing. So I already left without any traces for you and found another family, one that actually cares about me, one that let me know that Grand Pabbie was the reason why why you were too busy focusing on your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha, at least didn't neglect me at all like you two did because of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie too." Anna said defensively. Elsa and Breha took steps back, as though slapped by their other sister's words. "Well, I think you've done enough, Anna." said the king, "You're coming home with us!" "No! Why should I?" Anna stubbornly refused before she demanded angrily. "Because everyone's worried sick about you!" The king answered as he refused to put up with Anna's stubbornness. "We've been looking all over for you!" said Elsa. "We've been searching everywhere for you." Breha added. "Anna, you can't do this! You're still the other princess of Arendelle! You've still got a lot at home in Arendelle!" The queen said. "Oh really?" Anna asked in an irritated tone. "You were born another princess of Arendelle like your sisters…." said the king. However, Anna refused to have any of it at all. "None of you did anything to help me remember why none of you were there for me! I have a lot of potential here now!" "Anna, have you seen the strangers here?" asked the king in an irritated tone, "Most of them aren't as good as they appear to be! Do you know why? Because, they could turn out bad and use you! Anna, this is the path you're going down!" "Neither of you were there for me because of the pair of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie back when you all let Grand Pabbie take all of my true memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers away from me, you went back home to set all the rules for your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha to follow without caring how I really felt! At least anybody else who knows all the secrets you all kept from me let me know why unlike all of you and Grand Pabbie!" Anna snarled angrily. The queen of Arendelle looked at Anna and said calmly. "Anna, listen to me… it was the only way to save you. There was no other way. You're still another princess of Arendelle like your sisters. You still already have your whole life in Arendelle like your sisters.… but, couldn't you still be home in Arendelle even after you've grown up like your sisters?" Anna just glared at her parents unresponsively. "Anna, you have to come home. Everyone in Arendelle is worried." "No." Anna said bluntly as she stomped her foot "Excuse me?" The king asked in shock. "I said no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Anna angrily repeated slightly more aggressive than last. "Anna, please!" Elsa begged. "We need you back home." Breha added.